Sangre de mi sangre
by lobunaluna
Summary: No solo los genes se heredan por sangre... Hay veces que algo peor te acompaña a traves de esta... Más aun, cuando esa sangre que corre por tus venas es la misma que corre por las venas de un asesino. (Policial/drama/suspenso)
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen,**_

* * *

 **SANGRE DE MI SANGRE**

 **Capitulo I**

Término de pasear al bebé y lentamente lo depositó en su cuna. Lo tapo con sumo cariño y le acarició con suavidad la pequeña cabecita cubierta de una cabellera dorada heredara de su difunta madre.

Madre recientemente fallecida, hemos de aclarar.

Le había dicho muchas veces, a su esposa, que no entrara a su despacho en el último piso de la casa si él no estaba en este. Ella había desacatado su orden, había entrado a su despacho y encontrado sus trofeos…

Ahora descansaba con la toalla enroscada en el cuello a unos metros de la habitación donde dormían plácidamente sus gemelos.

Ella había descubierto su secreto y llamado a la policía, por miedo a lo que él pudiera hacer había aparentado que nada pasaba… Como si él no pudiera leerle como a un libro, sabía que había hecho desde el momento en que bajo la escalera y sonreía como si nada pasara.

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta violentamente no se hizo esperar, primero habían sido las luces centelleantes de azul y blanco. Luego los golpes en la puerta y por último el ruido de está siendo arrancada de cuajo. El llanto del bebé los guió hacia la habitación al final del pasillo del segundo piso.

-Despertaron a Kanon, para evitar esto había dejado la puerta sin llave… Quería que los niños estuvieran dormidos. -Informó el hombre, mientras le daba el biberón al bebé. - ¿Acaso no les enseñaron a no hacer ruido cuando los niños duermen? -Preguntó sereno.

-Deje a ese niño en la cuna -Ordenó uno de los policías, mientras le apuntaban con el arma.- Depositarlo en el cambiador.

-Si tuviera intención de lastimar a mis propios hijos, créame, lo hubiera hecho cuando mate a la idiota de mi esposa. -Observó al bebé, este ya casi acaba su comida- Si no le es molestia, prefiero esperar a que llegada de la persona que se hará cargo de mis hijos…

-Doctor Gemini, usted está sospechado del asesinato de siete mujeres…

-Ocho, mi esposa está muerta en el baño. -Corrigió el hombre con absoluta calma, sentado en un sillón entre ambas cunas. -Y no me cuesta nada admitir que mate a las otras siete, es claro que fui yo. -Se levantó del sillón y depósito la mamadera en la mesa de luz cercana a ambas. Metió con sumo cuidado a su hijo en la cuna, tapándolo con el mismo cariño que solo 10 minutos atrás había tapado a su gemelo.

 _ **Hospital Psiquiátrico, 15 meses después.**_

Inimputable.

Esa fue la sentencia de los psiquiatras, la sentencia que se le dio a otro hombre que ostentaba el mismo título académico. Las querellas objetaron por esto, dado que acusaban al hombre de alterar sus propios test para quedar sentenciado a residir el resto de su vida en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Los médicos ya habían hablado y por más que el juez hubiera deseado ver a ese sujeto, que parecía tan indiferente ante sus crímenes, residir el resto de sus días en una cárcel tuvo que aceptar la sentencia médica y enviar al culpable de ocho asesinatos a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Abrió el sobre, bien sabía él que los vigilantes y médicos a cargo de su "tratamiento" habían revisado el contenido primero. Lo único que había era una fotografía, dos bebés rubios y de ojos verde jade observaban desde una manta a quien fuera que tomara la fotografía. Detrás de esta, solo había escrito dos palabras.

 _Un año._

Se recostó en la cama y observo la imagen de los dos bebés, su hermano gemelo (tutor de ambos niños) había tenido la consideración de mandarle una foto de los niños… Sabía que la foto no correspondía al día de cumpleaños de ambos, eso había sido hace ya cuatro meses. Por lo menos, el idiota había tenido la consideración de enviarle una foto de sus pequeños hijos aunque esta llegase muy tarde.

Su hermano había aparecido a las tres semanas de ser arrestado, había sido difícil localizarlo dado que se hallaba escalando el Kilimanjaro junto a otro grupo de vulcanólogos. Por lo que tenía entendido, una vez se comprobó que no era un psicópata y posible asesino de niños le dieron la tutela de ambas criaturas.

Luego solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que desapareciera con ambas criaturas, de no ser por esa fotografía creería que su hermano ya no tenía intención de mantener algún contacto con él.

Luego de eso, todos los años, solo unos días después del cumpleaños de los gemelos recibía una carta con el mismo contenido. Solo variando el número que estaba antes del "año".

* * *

-Buenas tardes señor Gemini. -Saludo el psiquiatra a cargo del piso en que se hallaba, el "paciente" ya llevaba 15 años hospedado en la misma habitación- Veo que ha mejorado su técnica -Informó al ver los dibujos que representaban a los mismo niños una y otra vez.

-Todo es cuestión de practica. -Admitió como si nada.- ¿A que ha venido?

-Pues… venía a hablar sobre los dibujos.

-No tengo ninguna obsesión malsana hacia mis hijos -Informó el hombre, mientras seguía mirando el techo distraídamente. Con las paredes empapeladas con los retratos de sus hijos que él mismo hacía. Iba solo al taller de arte para mejorar su técnica. -Es solo que los extraño y una foto de ellos, una vez al año, no me parece suficiente… me gustaría verlos… aunque sea de lejos o leer una carta escrita por su puño y letra.

-Ya veo… -El médico anotó lo que el convicto decía, porque para él ese sujeto no era otra cosa más que un convicto disfrazado de loco. No importaba el diagnóstico de esquizofrenia y el identidad disociativa que según los estudios médicos tenía (aunque en lo personal, dudaba un poco de la existencia de este último). Para él ese sujeto de apariencia inofensiva era un asesino confeso de mujeres.

-¿Puede arreglar aunque sea una llamada con ellos?

-Veré que puedo hacer señor Gemini. -Informó el hombre en tono seco- aunque me costara mucho lograrlo.

-¿Por qué?

-El único contacto que se mantiene con su hermano es por la carta que le envía una vez al año -Informó, disfrutando internamente lo que estaba diciendo- y nunca tienen la misma dirección… Aun recuerdo la que envió desde Mozambique según recuerdo… hace dos años.

-La última provenía de las Filipinas -Informó el hombre distraído- mi hermano es un hombre que viaja mucho...

-Dudo mucho que podamos contactar con su hermano, pero lo intentaremos.

-Doctor, yo también soy psiquiatra -El hombre se sentó y le dedicó una sonrisa de dudosas intenciones- Y ambos sabemos que está mintiendo con lo que dice, si por usted fuera… me dejaría morir de hambre en la celda más mugrienta que pueda hallar.

 _ **Santorini, Grecia. Varios meses después.**_

-No hagan ninguna locura -Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía el equipo- Que se queden solos, no quiere decir que pueden hacer de las suyas.

-Papá -Protestó uno de los jóvenes rubios.

-Si tanto nos quieres vigilar, déjanos bajar a revisar la caldera contigo. -El hombre le miró de reojo, no iba a dejar a sus hijos bajar con él a inspeccionar la caldera sumergida del Santorini- Está bien… luego no te quejes.

-Baja, Defteros, yo los miro. -Informó su compañero de estudio- A lo sumo le doy unas cervezas para que se terminen echando una siesta.

-Manigoldo -Le miró de reojo- Si te quedas, revisa el equipo de buceo… Y deja de mal influenciar a mis hijos. -Gruñe- Luego los llevó a bucear a la ribera ¿Les parece?

-Si, por mi parte me parece un buen trato. -Admitió uno de los chicos al fin.

 _ **Casa.**_

-Yo cocino.

-Mejor deja que cocine yo, la otra vez te pasaste con la sal.

-Papá.

-Kanon, deja que cocine tu hermano -Saga sonrió satisfecho y se fue a la cocina- Supervisa que no se pase con la sal, el otro día compitió con la salinidad del mar… -Le susurro, el chico asintió y se fue también a la cocina.

 _ **Dos días después.**_

-Fotocopias de actas de nacimiento… ¿Donde guardará papá nuestras actas? -El menor comenzó a retirar las carpetas de su padre y revisarlas. Luego de un rato dejó salir un suspiro. Su padre no tenía en ese lugar sus actas de nacimiento, observó el pequeño jardín de invierno que se hallaba en el centro de la casa… Su padre tenía acceso a este desde una puerta en su estudio. En este pequeño jardín había un arroyo artificial lleno de peces y algunos pájaros cantores que hacían que despertara si o si en las mañanas.

Aunque esto no era lo único que había, escondida bajo la única banca del lugar había una pequeña compuerta y debajo de esta la caja fuerte. Hasta donde sabía, sus pasaportes estaban ahí, supuso que ahí también estaban sus actas de nacimiento.

Cuando entro a su casa, le llamó la atención el absoluto silencio. Normalmente escuchaba discusiones de los muchachos por algún partido en la consola o música a todo lo que da el equipo. El hecho que hubiera tanto silencio, siempre fue un mal augurio. Cuando eran niños, siempre eran de temer cuando había mucho silencio: era señal de que alguna se estaban mandando.

Al pasar por la sala los encontró a los dos sentados en el sillón de dos cuerpos.

-Chicos. -Preocupado rodeo el sillón y sus ojos aterrados vieron lo que descansaba sobre la mesa de té. El maldito folder azul, estaba ahí diciendo a gritos que sus pequeños sobrinos, dado que eso eran realmente, habían descubierto la verdad.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste la verdad? -Preguntó al fin Saga, luego de un torturante silencio que le supo amargo para el mayor.- Tío Defteros.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Saint Seiya TLC y Clasico no me pertenecen.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo II_**

-¿Por qué no respondes a la pregunta tío Defteros? -Los ojos de Kanon, al igual que los de Saga, estaban rojos por las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas. El descubrir que no eran hijos de su padre, le había sido chocante… Por demás chocante.

Cuando le llevo los papeles a Saga y este observó también el otro nombre en el acta de nacimiento sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Junto a las actas de nacimiento, estaban las actas de adopción… Las que acusaban a su _**padre**_ de haberles mentido toda su vida.

Obviamente, solo fue cuestión de tiempo el averiguar su origen.

Algo les dijo que investigaran al sujeto que figuraba como su padre, una voz siniestra sonó de forma lúgubre en sus cabezas alentandolos a encender el ordenador y buscar respuestas. Pero ellos querían oír la verdad desde los labios del hombre que los había criado con tanta devoción. Aunque más ansiaban escuchar alguna mentira, diciéndoles que todo era una broma de mal gusto realizada de forma anticipada por el día de los inocentes o alguna otra ridiculez.

-Lo que diga ese folder, no cambia nada.

-Lo cambia todo -Acusó Kanon conteniendo las lágrimas- ¿Por qué nos mentiste? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de **que** éramos hijos?

-Investigaron el nombre… -Hizo una amarga pausa, en lo personal esperaba jamás tener que decirle a los menores la verdad o hacerlo con asesoría experta de un psicólogo- ¿Cierto? -Ninguno replicó nada- Ya saben la verdad… Saben que...

-Somos hijos de un asesino -Los ojos de Saga se volvieron anegar por las lágrimas. -¿Eso es verdad?

-No, son mis hijos… -El hombre se sentó entre los menores y los atrajo hacia sí.- Son mis hijos… -repitió con vehemencia antes de tomarles a ambos con sumo cuidado del mentón y hacer que le miraran- Son mis hijos. No los de él, yo soy su padre…

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? -Interrogó Kanon con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, muchas de ellas ya caían por sus mejillas.

-Estaba esperando a que fueran más grandes… -Informó el hombre, aunque una parte de él le decía que mentía nuevamente.- No quería que la verdad los lastimara de la forma que lo hace ahora…- Acaricio con cuidado las rubias cabelleras- solo quería cuidarlos, dado que ustedes son mis hijos y eso es lo que hace un padre.

-¿Dónde está él?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo Saga? -Preguntó con sumo recelo.

-¿Aún vive? -Kanon le miro con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas- ¿Ese monstruo aun vive? -Defteros se mordió el labio, aunque él hubiera llamado a su hermano de formas peores, le acongojo un poco el escuchar a su hijo llamarlo monstruo con tanto dolor y desprecio.

-Si, aun vive.

-¿Dónde está? -Pregunto Saga, antes de enfocar sus ojos una vez más en el maldito folder azul. Ahora odiaba a Kanon, si este no hubiera buscado sus actas de nacimiento para la inscripción en la escuela hubieran seguido sus vidas tranquilas… En ese momento estarían comiendo la comida nigeriana que su…

¿Cómo llamarle? ¿Padre o Tío? Había ido a comprar para cenar, estarian comiendo y riendo o hablando de algún partido de fútbol… Tal vez, estarían tratando de convencerle de dejarles bajar con él a la caldera sumergida del Santorini.

Pero no, estaban ahí… digiriendo lenta y de forma amarga la noticia que eran hijos de un asesino serial.

-Papá -La voz de Kanon sacó a Saga de sus tétricos y lastimeros pensamientos, de sus pensamientos de rencor y odio mal habidos hacia su hermano menor.- Me quiero ir a dormir.

-Esta bien, Kanon. -Fueron las tres únicas palabras que emergieron de los labios de quien por años fue simplemente su padre. El menor tenía la mente hecha una maraña de ideas que iban y venían, el corazón destruido en miles de segmentos difíciles de volver a unificar.

-Buenas noches, papá. -Dijo el chico, mientras se alejaba y tomaba dirección hacia la escalera. Por el camino se llevó uno de los paquetes con comida, su estómago rugió de hambre cuando sintió el olor de la carne asada…

Aunque sentía que ningún alimento podría esa noche ingresar a su boca y aplacar el hambre que en un mal momento había despertado.

-¿Dónde está esa persona?

-En un hospital psiquiátrico. -Informó Defteros, claramente Saga insistiría con la pregunta hasta obtener la respuesta. Lo conocía muy bien, dado que era su hijo… Él lo había criado y sabía que el muchacho esperaba escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-No, ni siquiera estuve presente en su juicio. -Miro a Saga y el chico sostuvo la mirada- No veo la necesidad de estar frente a él…

-¿Aunque? -Sabía que ese silencio del mayor traía un significado detrás.

-Aunque… le he enviado una foto de ustedes para su cumpleaños, todo los años.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se -Hizo una pausa- no se que responderte… si lo deseas… Dejaré de enviar la fotografía.

-Haz lo que quieras -Saga se levantó- lo haz hecho por 16 años… -Puntualizó, dejando un regusto amargo en su padre al salir de la habitación.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la cama, frente a él estaba la ventana que dejaba paso a la luz plata de la luna de Grecia. De sus ojos caían lágrimas, jamás esperaba tener que encontrarse con algo como eso… Jamás hubiera deseado que se enteraran de esa forma.

Odiaba a la vida por el acto inocente que había destruido la plácida existencia de sus sobrinos y también la propia. Debía de haber hecho desaparecer las actas de nacimiento y las actas de adopción… Debería de hacer desaparecer todo lo relacionado con ese ente enfermo que tenía como hermano.

Odiaba a Aspros por seguir arruinando vidas a pesar de estar encerrado.

Un brazo rodeó su espalda y otro su vientre, Kanon estaba aferrándose a él. Tal náufrago que se aferra a la tabla que le promete la seguridad que le mantendrá a flote y a salvo de la letal marea. Rodeo a Kanon con sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, el abrazo fue correspondido con la misma intensidad con la que era dado. No pasó mucho hasta que Saga apareció también, se sentó al otro lado y un brazo no tardó en rodearlo y atraerlo hacia la fraternal seguridad que en ese momento buscaba.

* * *

Cuando se levantó estaba solo, recordaba vagamente haberse quedado dormido con sus hijos alrededor. La ausencia de estos le preocupo, hasta que sintió el olor a quemado subir por la escalera. Al bajar corriendo por esta, llegó solo en cuestión de segundos a la cocina. Donde Kanon rescataba unas tostadas carbonizadas y reprendió a Saga por el descuido.

De no ser por los ojos inflamados y por las escleróticas rojas en ambas criaturas se hubiera creído el engaño mental de que nada había pasado la noche anterior.

De no ser que él muy bien lo sabía, creería que el folder azul con su acusadora evidencia seguía en lo profundo de la caja de seguridad del jardín de invierno. Guardando su cruel secreto, lejos de miradas inocentes que podrían anegarse de lágrimas con solo ser leído su contenido.

 _ **Hospital psiquiatrico.**_

Con cuidado pasaba la carbonilla por debajo de los pómulos del dibujo, dando una delicada sombra al ojo… Esta vez no dibujaba a jóvenes de rostro sonrientes o neutrales, dibujaba a jóvenes de mirada triste y ligeramente ausentes. Había despertado con esa idea en la cabeza y había comenzado a dibujar a sus niños con ese semblante.

 _Continuará._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen_**

* * *

Capítulo III

Los meses pasaron y la foto jamás llegó.

Esta vez, no hubo foto. Algo le decía que su hermano al fin había roto la tradición, eso le enfureció, pero no lo exteriorizo… Era un buen paciente y los buenos pacientes se portan bien y no arman lío.

* * *

-¿Comunicarse con su hermano? -El médico le miró sorprendido- Sabe que usted tiene prohibidas las llamadas.

-Pero usted no y hasta donde se, puedo hablar con mi abogado. -Sonrió- Soy loco, no idiota… Soy un loco muy listo. -Dijo con un dejo narcisista en la voz- Doctor, lo suficientemente listo como para notar que cambia varias pastillas… -El medico enmudeció- Tiene un negocio con el enfermero del turno nocturno, lo note. También note que me cambiaron un par de pastillas ¿Acaso creyó que no notaría el cambio? -Hizo una pausa- ¿A cuantos otros residentes le han cambiado las pastillas?

-Buen intento señor Gemini… Lo que está diciendo es una absoluta ridiculez.

-Por favor, doctor, llameme Aspros… -Dijo este como si nada- No me molesta que un colega me tutee.

-¿Colega?

-Jamás me retiraron el permiso para ejercer, dado que no hice ninguna mala praxis. -Informó con esa sonrisa que el otro había llegado a odiar. - Yo guardaré el secreto de tus negocios con el enfermero si me consigues una entrevista con mi hermano… Quiero saber como estan mis hijos.

-¿Porque tanto interés en ellos?

-Ellos son lo único bueno que hizo la idiota con la que me case. -Informó sereno- Digamos que las fotos me sirven de placebo y quiero saber por qué razón ya no recibo ninguna. -Sonrió nuevamente- ¿Tenemos un modesto acuerdo doctor? Yo guardo silencio sobre el ibuprofeno, en vez de ansiolítico, y usted logra concretar una corta visita con mi hermano.

 _ **Despacho.**_

Entre todos los datos que poseía, había uno que era el importante en ese momento. En caso de "emergencia comunicarse a:" Detrás de esas dos palabras y signo de puntuación continuaba el número dejado por el único pariente adulto que le quedaba al odioso hombre que tenía como paciente.

Como nota al pie, figuraba que el señor Defteros Said Gemini solicitaba solo ser informado sobre el estado de su hermano en caso de enfermedad terminal o fallecimiento.

En otras palabras menos elegantes, el sr. Defteros Gemini no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con su pariente en calidad de interno. Y si era posible, solo quería ser molestado en caso de muerte del mismo. Dejo salir un gruñido, algo le decía que el asesino que dormía tras la puerta 303 convencería a quien debía de investigar el suministro de narcóticos. El sujeto era un psicópata, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero en su calidad de paciente esquizofrénico y poseedor de una personalidad disociativa era imposible alojarlo en un penal común. En los 10 años que estaba a cargo del sujeto, jamás había visto manifestarse a ese ente que generaba el diagnóstico de trastorno de identidad disociativa.

Según lo que tenía entendido, por lo que había leído hacía tiempo atrás, los asesinatos no eran obra del doctor en psiquiatría Aspros Gemini. Según la pericia psiquiátrica, a la que fue sometido tras su arresto, las muertes de las mujeres era obra de la otra personalidad que se "encontraba" en algún lugar de la mente del hombre.

-Aunque si lo pienso fríamente, si he conocido a esa otra persona -Se prendió un cigarrillo, a pesar que estuviera prohibido fumar dentro del edificio necesitaba sentir el gusto a tabaco- es la que esboza esa sonrisa que tanto odio y la que me esta chantajeando en este momento.

 _ **Santorini, Grecia.**_

-Yo atiendo. -Saga fue corriendo al teléfono, recién volvían del psicólogo.

Había sido un mutuo acuerdo entre los tres tomar unas sesiones de terapia familiar. Aunque habían intentado hacer que nada había pasado, realmente fue complejo para los menores asumir la verdad de su vida. La verdad sobre su padre biológico y como había sido realmente la muerte de su madre. Defteros le había dicho que ella había fallecido por muerte súbita mientras dormía, algo tranquilo y no doloroso. Fue otro duro golpe para los menores cuando se enteraron, tras buscar el nombre que figuraba en el acta de nacimiento, el saber que había asesinado a su madre tras delatarlo con la policía.

Había sido otro gran golpe para ellos.

-¿El señor Defteros Gemini?

-Aguarde un momento. -Saga apoyo el teléfono en la mesada- Papá, tenes telefono -Grito en un tono moderado- ¿De parte de quien? -Interrogó, mientras escuchaba los pasos de su padre ir hacia él.

-Soy el doctor Garudis, atiendo al señor Aspros Gemini. -El pulso de Saga aumento cuando escucho el nombre.- llamó desde el hospital psiquiátrico de Esparta.

-¿Saga quien es? -El menor le tendió el teléfono a su padre.

-Del hospital, el psiquiátrico -Dijo en tono monocorde, Defteros se apresuró a quitarle el teléfono. Como si este de golpe fuera algo infeccioso que podría poner en peligro la vida de su hijo.

* * *

-¿Y? -la voz de Kanon le hizo ladear la cabeza, los menores estaban en la sala.

Claramente le habían estado esperando todo el tiempo ahí. Defteros temía que hubieran estado en su estudio, escuchando lo que hablaba con el psiquiatra. Temía que hubieran escuchado diciéndole al hombre que no quería ser molestado con nada que tuviera que ver con él, que desde su perspectiva su hermano no existía.

-Papá -Ahora era turno de Saga- ¿Por que llamaron?

-Él… quiere saber si estan bien -comienza a suavizar todo lo hablado- Al parecer se puso nervioso cuando no le mande la foto por sus 16 años.

-¿Se puso nervioso? -Kanon y Saga se miraron, no entienden la razón por la que él se preocupara por ellos.- ¿Ahora le venimos a preocupar? ¿Acaso no pensó en nosotros cuando mato a esas mujeres?

-Kanon… -Le reprendió Saga, aunque pensaba igual que su hermano. "Tal vez" a su padre le doliera las palabras, dado que a fin de cuentas se trataba de su hermano gemelo.

-Chicos, su padre era y sigue siendo una persona enferma. -Fue lo único que dijo, antes de acabar con la conversación- ¿Quieren ir a cenar al restaurante Nigeriano?

-Italiano. -Soltó Saga, entendiendo a la perfección que el tema sería más que seguro tratado con un psicólogo de por medio.

-¿Kanon? -El chico posó su mirada en su padre- ¿Cuál prefieres?

-El Italiano, llevamos toda la semana siendo fieles clientes del Nigeriano… Variemos un poco.

 _ **Hospital Psiquiátrico, Esparta, dos semanas después.**_

Desde la ventana de la sala común pudo verlo, estaba ahí, vio al médico y a él. Desde la lejania solo podía verlos, pero no entendia que decia. En ese momento odiaba la distancia entre ellos, pero el hecho de ver a su hermano se hacía una idea de que hablaban. Podría verlo y hacerse una idea muy clara con solo apreciarlo a la distancia. A fin de cuentas, eran gemelos..

 **NO LOS TENDRAS**

Las palabras aparecieron en su cabeza cuando quiso saber en qué pensaba su hermano, Defteros estaba enclaustrado en su negativa a lo que fuera que se negara.

No pasó a visitarlo, pero si quien apareció fue el médico.

-¿Y?

-Su hermano, tiene compromisos por eso no se presenta en este momento…

-¿Y mis hijos?

-Están de pupilos en una escuela de Inglaterra, por esa razón no se presentaron con su hermano.

-Doctor, mis hijos no están de pupilos en ningún lado -Le observó de reojo- invente una mejor excusa ¿Que dijo realmente mi hermano?

-Que los chicos saben la verdad y no quieren conocerlo, eso fue lo que dijo.

-¿Se me permite una llamada?

-Sabe que no es posible…

-A mi abogado.

-Creo que sí… -Hizo una mueca- Esperá que consulto con el director de la institución.

-Doctor -Soltó una minúscula risa entre dientes- Ambos sabemos que miente, tengo derecho a llamar cuantas veces quiera a mi abogado- Su reflejo en el vidrio enrejado mostró una retorcida risa.- La razón por la que pone tantas excusas es que no quiere estar cerca mio por que le doy miedo -Se dio vuelta y le observó fijamente a los ojos- ¿No es así?

 _ **Atenas. Al mismo tiempo.**_

-¿A donde fue papá?

-No se.

-Tío Asmita… Nos aburrimos.

-Lean algo.

-Esta todo en Braille.

-Miren la tele.

-¿Cuál tele? -Los chicos se miraron, si había algo que jamás había existido en casa del mejor amigo de su padre eso era una televisión.

-Tío Asmita, tu no tienes televisión...

-Esta bien usen mi computadora, esta en mi despacho... -Los chicos sonrieron y se fueron al lugar donde el hombre tenía la computadora, pero sus rostros se desilusionaron cuando vieron el teclado también en Braille- Adoro cuando Def me los deja, son tan inocentes que les puedo hacer las bromas más simples.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECEN**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

Saga y Kanon levantaron la vista de los libros que leían, debido a que su padre viajaba era muy raro que ellos pudieran hacer siempre todo el estudio en la escuela de corrido. Pero como la investigación del Santorini tenía un tiempo de durabilidad de un año o más podían sentarse tranquilamente en una escuela durante todo un curso escolar sin interrupción.

-Ve a preguntarle.

-¿Por que yo?

-Por que eres el mayor, genio.

Saga se levantó de su asiento y fue al recibidor, escoltado por Kanon a cada segundo. Su padre jamás blasfemaba, ellos habían conocido los insultos por cortesía de los amigos de su padre o por la televisión…

Incluso por los videojuegos, pero nunca habían escuchado a su padre tan furioso e iracundo.

-Papá ¿Paso algo? -Los ojos de los dos menores se posaron en el sobre blanco membretado con el símbolo del ministerio de justicia de la nación.

-Saga… desearía que me dejaran solo unos minutos, luego les explico.

-¿Tiene que ver con él? -Kanon miró nervioso el símbolo- ¿Lo van a dejar salir?

-Si y no.

-¿Entonces?

-Es una intimación, para que… los lleve a visitarlo.

-¿QUÉ? -Los dos menores se quedaron petrificados tras articular la exclamación con absoluta sorpresa.

-Según la demanda, que me puso, yo le estoy privando de su derecho de tratar con sus hijos aunque sea una vez al mes y los he manipulado para que no quieran conocerlo… También sugiere de que yo les prive de su derecho de saber la verdad sobre su origen -Que no es del todo falso, se dijo para sí- y que por eso si en 15 días ustedes no van a verlo… Me iniciara un juicio.

-¿Un juicio?

-¿Y cómo piensa pagar ese abogado? -Pregunta Kanon a la defensiva, no quería visitar a ese sujeto.

-Con _**su dinero**_ , el cual ustedes no tendrán acceso hasta los 18.

-¿Dinero? -Saga le miró perdido- ¿Nosotros tenemos dinero…?

-Sus padres no estaban mal económicamente -Aclara con un gruñido- si yo quisiera sacar dinero de ahi podria hacerlo, siempre y cuando deje asentado por un notario por qué razón hago el retiro.

-¿Nos vas a llevar? -Pregunta Kanon al fin, luego de un profundo silencio.

-No -Fue la helada respuesta del mayor- prefiero gastar dinero en un abogado a tener que llevarlo frente a él… -No dejaré que " _ **él**_ " se aproxime a ustedes.

* * *

-Papá -Defteros levantó la vista del plato, aunque la comida de Kanon no era mala hoy estaba con escaso apetito. La carta del abogado le había sacado todas las ganas de comer y hasta las de dormir. Suponía que si lo intentaba hacer no lo lograria, su mente no paraba de maquinar alguna idea para salirse de este problema sin necesidad de exponer a los muchachos.

-¿Que pasa Saga?

-Vamos a ir… a verlo -Defteros levantó la vista alarmado ¿Que acaba de decir? Un antiguo recuerdo de su adolescencia pasó como un relámpago por su memoria.

-¿Que? -pregunta atónito, no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar..

-No queremos que te veas involucrado en un juicio, por nuestra culpa.. -Kanon hizo una pausa- esto pasó porque nosotros te dijimos que ya no le envies las fotos ¿Cierto?

-Chicos…

-Vamos, solo 5 minutos, nos ve y se acabó… -Soltó de golpe Saga -Eso soluciona tu problema y podemos decirle que ya no queremos verlo…

 _ **Sala de visitas, Hospital Psiquiátrico, Esparta.**_

La sala tenía mejor aspecto del que Saga y Kanon hubieran esperado. Había un sillón de tres cuerpos por un lado de una mesa de té y al otro lado un sillón de un solo cuerpo. Supusieron que ahí se sentaría su padre biológico cuando los enfermeros lo trajeran. Defteros aguardaba de pie tras ellos, ante el menor indicio le meteria un puñetazo a su gemelo y sacaría de ahí a los gemelos. En lo personal, esperaba que _**él**_ no se presentara.

Aunque jamás lo había contado a nadie, siempre estuvo que lo que pasó esa noche en casa de su abuelo paterno era cierto y no un turbulento sueño.

La puerta se abrió y el padre biológico de los gemelos apareció, tenía las manos esposadas y era escoltado por dos policías y tres enfermeros. Los chicos se obligaron a recordar que su padre era un asesino, pero que tenía inestabilidad mental por eso se hallaba ahí.

-¿Cual es Saga y cual Kanon? -Pregunto apenas se sentó, claramente podría haber leído los nombres en las pequeñas tarjetas de visita que cada gemelo traía consigo. Se le notaba en la mirada que sin duda estaba pasado de sedantes.

-Sabes leer, Aspros -Gruño Defteros, para sus adentros estaba aliviado que él no estuviera ahí. A quien tenía enfrente era a Aspros, su hermano gemelo… A pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentir cierta hostilidad hacia su gemelo. El gemelo de su padre, el abuelo de los chicos, había decidido la única vía de escape posible para no tener que vérselas con _él_ cuando comenzó a notar su presencia.

-Yo soy Kanon y él es Saga -Se presentó el muchacho con la chaqueta de gabardina gris. Su hermano gemelo lucía otra prenda de color azul intenso.

-Que grandes que estan, gracias por cuidarlos Defteros. -Dijo con una amable sonrisa, su hermano no replicó nada ante las palabras. Sabía que Aspros realmente se lo agradecia, a pesar de todo… Jamás le había permitido a _él_ hacerle daño a los bebés.- ¿Van a la escuela? ¿En que año estan?

-Quinto año de secundaria… -Informó Saga, esas palabras le había costado y mucho decirlas.

-Me han llegado las fotos de ustedes con dirección en distintos países… Han viajado mucho ¿eh?

-Papá viaja mucho -Kanon se apresuró a decir, algo en el interior de Aspros se removió al escuchar el "papá"- En unas semanas ya no estaremos en Grecia -Mintió. Cuando escucho la mentira, Defteros se preocupó por demás. Rogando que su hermano estuviera lo suficientemente medicado (y sobre todo bien medicado) para que lo que temía no pasará. Pero la sonrisa se apareció en los labios, lo que temía se presentó. Aspros ya no estaba en la habitación.

-¿Enserio? -Miro a Saga, que había sabido mantener el rostro tranquilo ante la mentira de su hermano- ¿A donde iran Saga?

-No… me acuerdo… -Dijo el chico, tratando de hacer memoria en ese instante de alguno de los tantos volcanes visitados por su padre.

-No vamos a ir a ningún lado, aun. -Informó Defteros, aunque sí había estado hablando con sus superiores en el instituto de vulcanología de llevar a cabo una visita a un volcán sudamericano cuando terminara la investigación del Santorini.- Los chicos se habrán confundido.

-¿Que te preocupa Defi? -El hombre reprime el puñetazo que pedía a gritos salir y estamparse en la cara del asesino.

-No me digas Defi. -Fueron las frías palabras que salieron de sus labios, antes de apoyar sus manos en los hombros de los chicos...

-¿Donde viven chicos? -preguntó al fin Aspros, volviendo a su anterior carácter no beligerante hacia su hermano.

-En Sa…-La presión en su hombro, por cortesía de su padre, le dio a entender que eso no tenía que decirlo.-Saint Andrew.

-¿Es un lugar bonito? -Pregunto, los menores no habían notado el cambio… Pero Defteros si, desde los 15 años que notaba el cambio.

-Si. -Kanon observo el reloj, los minutos que marcaban la visita ya casi terminaban.- Perdona por no enviarte más fotos… -El hombre miró confundido al muchacho- yo le dije a papá que no lo hiciera, no sabía que las aprecia tanto.

-No te preocupes, puedo hacer bosquejos de las anteriores…-Informó con una sonrisa fraternal- Pero me dolió un poco el que no pudiera ver la última foto de su cumpleaños.

-¿Bosquejos? -Los chicos le miraron confundido.

-Si, participo del taller de dibujo -Al oír eso, Defteros sintió un poco de terror. -He hecho dibujos de las distintas fotos… -Saco una hoja plegada de su bolsillo- Este fue el primero que intente hacer. -Kanon con sumo recelo extendió la mano y lo tomo, lo que había dentro era un par de monigotes de dos bebés. A los gemelos le fue imposible no esbozar sonrisas divertidas, su progenitor saco otro papel y se los tendió. - Este es el último. -Los chicos lo miraron, realmente era un buen dibujo- Mucha práctica…

-Buena técnica -Elogio Kanon, olvidándose por momentos donde estaba y enfocandos sus ojos en los trazos. Ignorando realmente con _**quien**_ hablaba y quien era realmente la única persona dibujada dos veces...

-Se acabó el tiempo -Informó el médico que ingresaba a la sala.- Lo lamento, Aspros, pero ya es hora que regreses a tu habitación.

-Bueno… -Tomo los dibujos que los menores le tendían- Si vuelven a venir, les tendré preparados dibujos para que se lleven… -Ninguno de los muchachos se atrevió a decirle que no tenían pensado volver.- Hasta luego. -Dijo el hombre cuando les dio la espalda, retirándose tranquilo, esbozando una sonrisa al salir de la habitación e ingresar al pasillo.

Si Defteros la hubiera visto, sin duda se hubiera aterrado como no lo hacía en años… Se hubiera aterrado tanto, que apenas salieran del neuropsiquiátrico subiría con los niños a un avión para no volver jamás a Grecia.

Más que seguro se aterraba de la misma manera que se había aterrado cuando, con 18 años, se produjo el accidente que mató a sus padres. Recordaba la sonrisa en los labios de su gemelo, cuando veía a los mayores alejarse en la camioneta familiar…

 _ **Ciudad de Atenas, tres días después.**_

Defteros se sentó en la cama antes de tomar el teléfono, había tenido la idea de recorrer la ciudad con los muchachos. Para hacerles olvidar la visita al hospital, por lo cual se habían quedado a pasar el fin de semana en Atenas. Mañana temprano volverían a Santorini.

-Hola.

-¿Señor Gemini?

-Si… -Dejo salir un bostezo antes de mirar el reloj, eran pasadas las 2.- ¿Quien habla?

-Llamamos del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Esparta. -Al escuchar esas palabras se despabiló por completo.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Señor Gemini… No sabemos como decirle esto.

-¿Él falleció? -Su hermano parecía gozar de muy buena salud, así que la única idea que se le pasó por la cabeza fue el suicidio.

-No, señor Gemini… Su hermano está vivo, hasta donde sabemos.

-¿Como que "hasta donde sabemos"?

-Su hermano ha escapado del área de máxima seguridad del hospital. -El teléfono se resbaló de la mano sudada de Defteros, al escuchar esa última oración… Se inclinó y tomó el teléfono nuevamente.

-¿Cuando?

-No estamos seguro de cómo y en qué momento, pero fue posterior a la revisión de las 5 de la tarde… -El hombre al otro lado hizo una pausa- y antes de la revisión de las 7… -Se notaba la exaltación del sujeto.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Defteros hizo un breve silencio, mientras calculaba el tiempo que le llevaría a su hermano llegar a Atenas desde Esparta.- Hay algo que está omitiendo… se le nota.

-Creemos que su hermano asesinó a un enfermero en su escape, por favor… -Ya al fin habían soltado la noticia por la que se llamaba- Diríjase a la comisaría más cercana.

-Gracias por la llamada. -Defteros corto el telefono, busco unas zapatillas y se dispuso a calzarse sin atar las agujetas. Lo importante ahora era sacar Saga y Kanon de la Península Helénica..

 _ **Continuará.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**_

* * *

 **Capitulo V**

-Papá…

-Aprisa Saga, tenemos que irnos -Saco un pantalón y una remera cualquiera, se la arrojó al chico.-Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto adormilado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Aspros. -Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del cuarto con destino al cuarto de su otro hijo.

Primero fueron con la policía, como se lo habían sugerido desde el hospital. Luego de varias horas en la comisaría, en donde los menores temblaban de miedo a pesar de estar a salvo en el despacho de un detective, su padre ingresó acompañado del comisario a cargo.

* * *

Volvieron a Santorini, poco después.

Llegaron a la casa de Santorini en plena noche, no habían pasado por la casa de Atenas a recoger ropa limpia. Se habían ido con lo puesto y algo que Defteros había comprado en una tienda de segunda para que los chicos y él pudieran cambiarse…

Habían estado el día previo en casa de Asmita, el amigo de su padre, los menores se sintieron un poco seguros ante el hecho de ser mencionado que Aspros ignoraba quién era Asmita.

La casa isleña de dos pisos le proporcionó una sensación de seguridad a ambos menores apenas bajaron del auto. Ya estaban al tanto de todo, del escape y que posiblemente el loco de remate que tenían como progenitor estuviera tras ellos. Estaban en Santorini, en casa, lejos de Esparta… Muy lejos.

Defteros fue el primero en entrar a la casa, seguido por los gemelos que ingresaron casi atropelladamente y cerraron la puerta de golpe.

-¿Papá? -Defteros observó al menor que le hablaba- ¿Quieres un café o un té?

-Té… -Dijo mientras tomaba la correspondencia que había quedado sobre la alfombra de ingreso, cuyo papel estaba manchado por la marca de las pisadas. El menor se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Papá…

-¿Que sucede Saga?

-¿Estaremos a salvo? -La pregunta le pilló desprevenido, dejó salir un suspiro para luego observar a su hijo.

-Si, Saga, lo estaremos… -Le sonrió como pudo, tratando de ocultar nuevamente el terror que le daba la idea de que "eso" estuviera suelto- Ven vamos… vamos a decirle a Kanon que te prepare un té a ti también. -Le sonrió amistoso, para darle un poco de calma y le acarició la cabellera con afecto. Calmando sus tormentos en ese proceso. Para Saga esa caricia significaba "Nada va a pasar", que era exactamente lo que quería escuchar.

 _ **Cocina.**_

-Que bueno verlos, ya me preguntaba cuándo vendrían a la cocina -El arma estaba contra la sien del muchacho, los labios acallados por una mano. La misma que había aferrado el lazo corredizo, en las muñecas del menor a la primera oportunidad que se le había presentado.- Creo que tendremos una cena familiar, los cuatro -Pateó una soga a los pies de Defteros- Amarra a Saga a la silla, si no lo haces. Mandaré a Kanon con la idiota… -Dijo mientras su dedo se afirmaba en el gatillo.

-No es necesario que lastimes a los chicos… _Aspros_ …

-Sabes que no soy Aspros, que no tengo el menor sentimiento hacia este crío inmundo… -Replicó el hombre con una sonrisa por demás burlesca y sardónica.- Haz un buen nudo marinero en las muñecas de Saga… Te he dejado un poco de cinta de embalar sobre la mesa, ponla en su boca. -Miro a Saga- ¿Acaso no amas a tu hermano? ¿Que esperas para sentarte en la mesa? -Temblando de miedo, comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor. Se sentó en una de las sillas y puso sus manos en la espalda. La soga no tardó en rozar sus muñecas.

-Lo siento… -Escucho que susurraba su padre.

Defteros sabía que no les mataría, no desde el primer momento. Él se deleitaba con el martirio psicológico primero, colocó de forma floja los amarres en Saga. Tal vez el chico pudiera soltarse e ir a pedir ayuda. Si se presentaba la oportunidad de enfrentar a "eso" lo haría y trataría de darles tiempo a los menores de escapar.

-Defteros, puede ser más ajustado. -El arma se movió, peinando parte de la cabellera dorada del menor- No querrás que se me escape el dedo y apriete el gatillo ¿Cierto? -Hizo una pausa mientras observaba cómo el hombre ajustaba un poco más las cuerdas en las muñecas del chico. -Se buen niño, Defi, como cuando eras pequeño qué hacías todo lo que te decía…-Defteros no replicó nada ante las palabras. Su lengua estaba paralizada por el miedo- La cinta -El hombre cortó un pedazo y la puso sobre los labios de Saga. -Ahora… ¿Ves el vaso de whisky? -Pausa nuevamente mientras saboreaba lo que estaba apunto de decir- Tómalo todo. -Con el pulso claramente tembloroso tomó el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios.- Completo, Defteros, los dos sabemos que no quiero matarles… Necesito a los dos críos…

Solo fue cuestión de escasos minutos hasta que Defteros cayera semi inconsciente al suelo. Escucho el ruido de los pasos y el de la silla, uno minutos después sintió como era movido a otro lugar. Su mente terminó por nublarse...

Ese maldito, había aprovechado la visita de los gemelos para obtener esa información que de ningún labio había salido. Había sospechado que algo se tramaba, pero no esperaba algo así… Con ese pensamiento en mente, terminó cayendo en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Cuando volvió a estar plenamente consciente, estaba acostado en su cama. Había absoluto silencio en la casa y eso le preocupaba. Bajo por las escaleras con un andar por demás atontado y llego al comedor.

Los gemelos estaban amarrados a las sillas se aproximo a estos y con movimientos torpes comenzó a desatarlos. En eso noto los labios de Saga, sentado en frente suyo, como así también el mentón. Estaba cubierto por una sustancia carmín reseca, estaba seguro que esa no era otra cosa más que sangre.

Lo mismo se aplicaba para Kanon, sus labios estaban empapados de la misma sustancia al igual que su mentón al escupir esté la sustancia. La brisa marina le llegó desde la puerta balcón de la cocina, anunciando por donde se había efectuado el escape final...

 _ **Varios meses después.**_

El agua se tiñó de rojo, a medida que se lavaba. La tibia agua cristalina removió de sus manos la evidencia de lo que hasta hace solo unos minutos atrás había estado haciendo.

No dejó de lavarse las manos hasta que estas quedaron completamente libres de la sustancia roja.

Libres de toda evidencia.

De fondo escucho los minúsculos ladridos del pequeño cachorro, de labrador, que su padre les había regalado. Hasta hace solo unos minutos atrás, había estado pintando de rojo el tejado de la casucha de madera en que habitaría el animal.

Se miró las manos y luego se observó en el espejo. Todas las noches soñaba con que la copa de sangre volvía a ser depositada en sus labios, mientras _**él**_ susurra esas extrañas palabras en latín. Luego de un tiempo, y usando la navegación incógnita del buscador, había buscado su significado.

 **Marcare sanguinem victimæ meæ, relinquo vobis manus electionis fuisse transmissum.** (Marcare con mi sangre a los sacrificios, dejo en tus manos la elección).

-Para que elijas al correcto… -Repitió mientras miraba la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. -Yo soy el correcto, supongo… ¿Pero el correcto para que?

 _¿Ya sabes la respuesta?_ Le dijo la persona en el espejo dentro de su cabeza. _¿Para que preguntas? Soy parte de la herencia familiar… Soy parte de ti ahora._

Sonrió, esbozando esa sonrisa que por años había causado pavor a su padre… Aspros había desaparecido para siempre espiritualmente, su cuerpo había aparecido flotando a las orillas de una playa.

Si, Aspros se había lanzado al mar siguiendo por última vez la indicación de esa voz. A pesar que una parte de él había intentado pelear en su último minuto de vida. La pelea había sido en vano... Ya no era útil y lo inútil se descarta.

Pero que Aspros se hubiera ido no representaba nada, dado que aún estaba él… Él había sido el elegido… Guiado por la voz interna de su mentor sería mejor que Aspros. Él sería más astuto que su predecesor (que todos sus predecesores), porque él no era Aspros era…

-¡SAGA! -llegó el grito desde la planta baja- ¡YA ESTÁ EL ALMUERZO!

-Ahí voy… -Se terminó de secar las manos y colgó la toalla en su lugar. Aún era muy joven, pero pronto crecería y mientras el metal aun pudiera trabajarse… Esa voz le diría como moldearse. Como había hecho con Aspros, se aseguraría de que Saga siguiera los pasos de este… Pero perfeccionando los lugares donde hubo errores…

Por ejemplo Defteros y Kanon, que ellos vivieran en el futuro sería un terrible error. Pero eso se resolvería en un futuro lejano, aún era demasiado joven para andar orquestando dos asesinatos parentales.

-Es mejor no cometer el mismo error, pero de momento me conviene tenerlos… vivos. -Susurro el dueño de aquella voz en su cabeza, transmitiendo su pensamiento a sus labios y dejando que estos le dieran voz.

Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para empezar a orquestar sus planes, por lo tanto disfrutaría del cariño de un padre y la compañía de un hermano por varios años más. Hasta que ya no sirvieran de nada...

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
